Costarring Love
by Sapphire-Gal
Summary: Kenshin's a famous actor. Kaoru's an ordinary school girl who wins a chance to star in a show with Kenshin. They both can't stand each other but will a trip to Paris and starring in the same movie change it all?


A/N: I have never written an RK fic but I thought I'd give it a shot and write it. Enjoy reading this fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a dog , a ps, a gameboy, a discman, magazines , a handphone...................but nope I don't own RK...... and I soooooo want it!!!!!!!  
  
I kinda changed their ages:  
  
Kenshin: 18years old (I don't want him to be too old) Kaoru: 16 years old Misao: 16 years old Megumi: 17 years old Okon, Omasu, Tae: 17 years old Tsubame, Yahiko: 12 years old  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Co-starring Love Chapter one: The Competition "Kaoru! Hey Kaoru!!!" Kaoru's hyper energetic friend, Misao shouted.  
  
"Oh hi, guys!"Kaoru said.  
  
"I didn't know you were gonna be shopping in the mall. I thought you had some errands to run. If we had known that you were free, we'd have invited you to come shopping with us." Misao was standing next to her close friends Megumi, Okon, Omasu and Tsubame.  
  
"I was just passing by and decided to get some stationary for school. I had just finished running my errands half an hour ago"Kaoru explained.  
  
"Oh, then how about going to the Akebeko with us???"Misao asked.  
  
"Ok,"Kaoru agreed and the six girls left the mall together.  
  
*** Somewhere else......  
  
"Kenshin, the director and I have both agreed that you need a co-star. A female co-star."Hiko said to his nephew, Himura Kenshin.  
  
"For what?"Kenshin asked lazily as he switched the channel on his television.  
  
"For that new movie that you'll be acting in of course you baka,"Hiko replied.  
  
"Duh?! Of course I'll need a female co-star for that show. I'm not about to act in some yaoi show. I mean it does contain romance you know."Kenshin said.  
  
"What I meant was the director and I are planning on having a contest for young women from age 15 to 24ears old. They are to audition to become your co-star."Hiko said.  
  
When he heared this, Kenshin almost spit out the coke that he was drinking "What?!"Kenshin exclaimed "You expect an ordinary teenage girl with no experience in acting or whatsoever to star in a show with ME?!?!"  
  
"Exactly!"Hiko said.  
  
"Well, I object!"Kenshin said.  
  
"Looks like I've spoilt you too much, you baka deshi! Always giving you the best of the best. As your manager and uncle, I get to decide. Besides all the fliers about this contest has been sent out and posters have been posted."Hiko said as he smirked at the face of his nephew "Don't worry, we'll choose the most talented and beautiful girl."  
  
'He did it on purpose! He did it all before telling me so that I won't be able to stop him.'Kenshin thought as he grumbled to himself then said "Don't I have to sign something to prove that I agreed to all this before you take any action. Since I don't remember signing anything about this its illegal."  
  
"That's where your wrong, you did sign that agreement form. Remember yesterday when you were watching tv? I asked you to sign something and told you to read it carefully? That was the agreemen form. I knew you didn't read it although I asked you to so I told you about it again today."Hiko said "I'd love to chat but I've got work to do." After saying this, Hiko left the room.  
  
'Great, just great. I knew I should have read that. Oh well, there's nothing that I can do. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.' Kenshin thought.  
  
*** "So I said........... and he said........."  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
"Omigosh!!!"  
  
"It actually happened. So he said...... then she came and said...... then he......"  
  
The girls just went on gossiping at the Akebeko as they drank their drinks until......  
  
"Did you girls know that there's contest that's gonna be held nearby soon?" Tae asked as she serve the girls cakes. Tae is Tsubame's cousin. She works in the Akebeko as her parents own it.  
  
"What kind of contest?"Tsubame asked.  
  
"Here, take a look." Tae said as she passed them a newspaper. "It's on the 1st page in the entertainment section."  
  
"Omigosh!" Megumi gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"No way!"Misao practically shouted.  
  
"Himura Kenshin. The Himura Kenshin is giving ordinary girls like us to star in a show with him."Okon said.  
  
"It's gonna be a movie titled Love Me Not and a guy named Souji who can't stand each other. However a trip to Paris might just change everything."Omasu read. (A/N: Dumb name? So what?! I'm not good at this)  
  
"How about we give it a shot?"Misao asked which'caused her friends to stare at her "What?!"  
  
"There is gotta be a million other girls joining this thing Misao. We won't stand a chance."Kaoru said.  
  
"Why not? Besides it's just for fun. Be more optimistic Kaoru. Who knows, one of us could win."Misao said "The prize is awesome too. The winner will get to go to Paris since part of the movie will be filmed there. 6 other family members or friends are allowed to go on the trip too for free."  
  
"You know, Misao's right. We should give it a shot. It might not be such a bad idea." Megumi said, agreeing.  
  
"Then how about we all participate?" Omasu suggested.  
  
"But the contest is only opened to girls from age 15 to 24 which means that Tsubame-chan can't enter." Tae said.  
  
"That's okay. I'm shy in front of the camera anyway. You girls can go ahead. I don't mind. Really."Tsubame said.  
  
"Thanks Tsubame." Misao said.  
  
"The contest is gonna be held next Saturday outside ......"Tae said.  
  
"Then the 5 of us shall enter."Okon said.  
  
*** Later that day,  
  
"So can I pleeeease enter this, oka-san?" Kaoru asked.  
  
But before her mother could answer "What's the point, busu? Who'd choose you?" Kaoru's younger brother, Yahiko said .  
  
"Quiet Yahiko, be nice to your sister." His mother said.  
  
"Yes Yahiko-chan."Kaoru said.  
  
"Don't.call.me.that. Busu!!!"Yahiko said.  
  
"Why not? Yahiko-chan? Kaoru replied.  
  
"That's it! Enough, you two!" Aya, Kaoru's mother said.  
  
"He/she started it!!!" They both shouted at the same time, pointing their finger to one another.  
  
Aya just rolled her eyes and said "Kaoru, you may participate in the contest if you want to and Yahiko stop sticking out your tongue at your sister like that."  
  
*** A/N: How was it? Was it ok? I already thought of how Sano should appear but I don't know about Aoshi. Pls review!!! Gomen nasai if it was bad...... Auditioning will be in the next chapter. 


End file.
